Dwarves
Dwarfs The Dwarves of corp. are miners, inventors, and warriors. They build massive citadels over top of their sacred ruins, incorporating them into their fortress. They also highly prize literacy, being one of the only races that are fully literate. Dwarf Traits Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Dwarves mature at the same rate as Humans, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 40. On average, they live about 300 years, though some live up to 500. ''Alignment. Most Dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-ordered society. Size. Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall, and average about 150 pounds. Your size is medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armour. Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and dark light as if it were dim. You can’t discern colour in Darkness, only shades of grey. Dwarven Resilience. ''You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. ''Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency. You gain proficiency with the artisan’s tools of your choice: smith’s tools, brewer’s supplies, mason’s tools, or mechanic’s tools. Techcunning. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the history or origin of a piece of Oldtech, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Languages. You can speak Common and Dwarvish. The Dwarves have are the only race to be completely literate. You can read Dwarvish and Ancient. Subrace. Three main subraces of Dwarves populate Corp.: Copper Dwarves, Silver Dwarves, and Stone Dwarves. Copper Dwarf As a Copper Dwarf, you have lived your life in the ancient catacombs of Leko Inc.. You a keen mind and a deep connection with machines, earned through decades (or even centuries) surrounded by wires and gears. Ability Score Increase. '' Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Dwarven Ingenuity. ''You are proficient with any tool, weapon or armour made with Oldtech, even if you would otherwise not be proficient with it, provided you spend 1 hour learning how to operate it. ''Copper Skin. Your skin has a faint copperish tone to it, and is slightly tougher than the skin of other humanoids. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 each time you reach an odd level. (3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17, and 19.) Silver Dwarf Silver Dwarves inhabit the vast mountain ranges that ring the Great Forest, mining for ores and searching for frozen ruins. You’re strong, focused, and can endure even the harshest of conditions. Ability Score Increase. '' Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Unending Endurance. You have advantage on Constitution saving throws against exhaustion, and you gain 1d4 temporary hit points every time you succeed a saving throw against exhaustion. Stone Dwarf Iron Dwarves seldom see the surface, living in dark caverns deep beneath the surface. You have sharp senses and a reliable intuition, though Ability Score Increase. '' Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a range of 120 feet. Stone Resilience. You have advantage on saves against being petrified or paralyzed. Stone’s Gift. You know the Mold Earth Cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you gain the ability to cast Earthbind. At 5th level, you gain the ability to cast erupting earth. You gain the ability to cast these spells with this trait at the end of a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Category:Race